


In Every Universe

by azozzoni



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, SKAM, elu - Freeform, skam italia - Freeform, skam og
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azozzoni/pseuds/azozzoni
Summary: “I'm sure that in a parallel universe, there's an Isak and Even who's lying in the exact same way in the exact same place. ”These are a bunch of one-shots/blurbs that I come up with. Some of them are Isak and Even, some are Niccolò and Martino, and some are Eliott and Lucas.  I've written a collection of sorts over the past year of these and I originally just wrote them for nobody because I just had ideas I wanted to write but...here they are. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

I'll update this as I add more chapters- more of my written prompts will be posted but a lot of them are on my old computer for now :)

Chapter 2: Back to School [EVAK][Isak goes back to school for the first time after Even graduated and now goes to university]  
Chapter 3: Parallel Universes Collide [EVAK and NICOTINO][ Isak and Even are on vacation in Rome, Italy and meet two boys, Niccolò and Martino at an outdoor cafe]  
Chapter 4: Alternate Bracciano [NICOTINO][Written by me during the hiatus of episode 5 and 6 about what would go down for the end of episode 7 and the beginning of 8 for Niccolò and Martino]  
Chapter 5: F*ck Marco Covitti [NICOTINO][Season 3 reimagination of instead of Jonas' beating up, a different catalyst for why Edoardo and crew get in a fight]  
Chapter 6: Drunk Isak and Friends [EVAK][Isak, Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus go out drinking and are trying to get Isak home]  
Chapter 7: The Boy Who Was Afraid of the Dark [ELU][Imagination of Eliott and Lucas' first kiss]

Chapter 8: Good Morning [NICOTINO][Just a typical morning at the Rametta household]  
Chapter 9: Don't Tell Him [ELU][Eliott has a surprise for Lucas' birthday]  
Chapter 10: First Meeting [ELU][Not really Elu but here's an imagination of Lucas and Mika meeting]  
Chapter 11: Confined [ELU][Insight into Eliott's mind as he goes through a depressive episode]  
Chapter 12: I'm Here [NICOTINO][The aftermath of the fight at Edoardo's party s3]


	2. Back to School [EVAK]

Even bent down, tying the boy's sneaker laces before standing back up, adjusting his scarf too so it fit more snug around his neck. It was Isak's first day of his last year at his school. And it was Even's first day at the University of Oslo. Tarjei had his lips in a pout because he knew from this day on, he would be separated from his boyfriend for most of the day, most everyday.  
Even booped his nose with his finger and then leaned in and gave him a peck. "Isak, its okay. We will see each other after school." He reassured him.  
Putting an arm around him, they left their apartment and head to the car parked outside. Even had bought it the last semester to get to university easier.  
Once they hopped inside, Even intertwined his free hand with Isak's as they drove off. The ride was mostly quiet except for the hum of the song on the radio.  
Isak was not happy. This year surely would suck.  
Even could tell Isak was upset. He himself was not happy about the arrangement. But there wasnt anything either of them could do. Especially when Even was already so far behind his peers.  
As they pulled up outside Hartvig Nissen, Isak could spot his friends already hanging outside talking amongst themselves.  
Isak looked over at Even who leaned over, cradling Isak's face with one hand, and gave him a deep kiss.  
Once he pulled away, Isak gave Even one last look before getting out and shutting the door. And all he could do was watch his boyfriend drive away. While he was stuck here.  
Isak approached his group of friends. Alone. He had gotten so used to him and Even approaching them together and Even becoming such an integral part of the group that it just felt so empty now.  
"Sup bro?" Mahdi greeted.  
Magnus and Mahdi went back to talking about while Jonas looked at Isak worriedly.  
"You doing okay?" Jonas asked.  
Isak nodded. "Yea, I guess. Just gotta get used to it." He said.  
Later that night, he woke up suddenly, screaming sitting straight up in bed. Even awoke immediately, sitting up and putting his arms around a shaking Isak.  
"Whats wrong, baby?" He asked, trying to calm him down.  
Hot tears flooded down Isak's face. He couldnt stop them. Even became shocked as he cod make out the tears in the darkness.  
"Baby?"  
Isak took a gulp of hair, feeling like he was almost gasping. "No, no. It was just a nightmare. Its okay." He finally said.  
Even brought him into his bare chest, running his hands through Isak's golden curls soothingly until Isak's breathing slowed.  
Once it did, Isak pulled back, giving Even a kiss on the mouth.  
"You aren't going to leave me right?" He asked.  
Even looked at him incredulously.  
"Are you kidding me? How could I leave my sexy boyfriend?"  
Isak let out a little smile before letting it slump.  
"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Even asked.  
They had transitioned to laying back down with Isak's head nestled into Even's chest.


	3. Parallel Universes Collider [EVAK and NICOTINO]

Even and Isak are sitting in an outside cafe, Isak furiously reading through a travel guide map for Rome while Even sips on some tea.  
"I swear we were by the Colosseum." Isak mumbles, trying to read the map.  
Even chuckles. "Just enjoy the moment. It doesnt matter if we are lost- its part of the vacation!"  
Isak sighs but keeps reading, refusing to give up.  
After a few minutes, Isak recieves a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see two high school aged boys sitting at the table behind them. The boy who tapped his shoulder had a sort of sultry vampire look to him with albiet amazing hair and the other boy he was with was more boyish cute with an almost bowl hair cut.  
"I couldnt help but overhear, did you guys need help?" The vampire boy asked in English.  
Even nodded enthusiastically "yes please help him." He replied back in English.  
Isak shoots Even a look while the boy slides his chair over to their table and the other one follows the same.  
"Im Niccolo by the way." He greets.  
"Isak." Isak says.  
"And Im Even." Even says reaching out and shaking his hand.  
"This is Martino." Niccolo says gesturing to the boy he was with.  
"So you guys are high schoolers here in Rome?" Even asks.  
"Yes." Niccolo confirms. "You guys tourists?"  
"Yes from Norway." Even says, gesturing to Isak "We are doing a sort of couples vacation to get a break from college."  
Niccolo and Martino's eyebrows raise. "You guys are a couple?" Niccolo asks.  
Isak blushes and Even takes a casual drag of his cigarette while nodding.  
Niccolo motions between him and Martino. "So are we."  
"Aw how did you guys meet?" Even asks, tossing the butt of the cigarette into the ash tray.  
Martino blushes.  
Niccolo chuckles at him. "I followed this one to a radio meeting and we smoked a joint outside  
...well at least before we were interrupted by some girl named Emma. But the rest is history."  
Isak squinted his eyes. There was something so familiar about this story....  
Niccolo lit a cigarette then and kicked back. "How did you two meet?"  
"Well I followed this one to a kose group meeting and we smoked a joint outside before we were interrupted by a girl named Emma."  
Even quoted, quite incredulously.  
Niccolo smiled to himself while Martino was just as incredulous as Even.  
"Okay so we need to figure out where you are." Niccolo said, clapping his hands.  
He leaned in on the map and began to direct them.  
Afterwards, Even and Isak got up to leave, thanking them for their help, but before leaving, Isak couldnt help himself and turned around.  
"This is a really weird question but what color are your curtains at home?" He asked.  
Niccolo bent an eyebrow, confused but maintained his relaxed pose.  
"Yellow."  
"Thank you...and thank you for your help!" Isak said before he and Even left.  
There was silence for a moment while they were walking before Isak looked up at Even with a sly smile.  
"I told you there were parallel universes." He told him.  
Even chuckled. "Honestly I was thinking of that too." He wrapped his arm around Isak. "My little genius."  
"Yea turns out I know a thing or two."  
"So this confirms there are us in France, Spain, the Netherlands, Germany- maybe even the US?" Even joked.  
"I wouldnt doubt it. Our love is epic enough." Isak teased, even laughing to himself.


	4. Alternate Bracciano [NICOTINO]

Theres a knock at the door. The boys all look at each other in confusion. Who could be knocking at this hour?  
"Neighbors?" Elia theorizes.  
"Elia, I told you your music was too loud." Giovanni scolds as he gets up to see who it is.  
He puts his eyes up to the door viewer and theres a pause. He looks back at the boys who are now silent since Elia turned off his music.  
"Well who is it?" Elia asks.  
Giovanni grins. "Its Niccolo."  
They all look at Martino gaping while the boy sits there in shock.  
"Are you sure its him?" He asks, incredulously.  
"Yes its him." Giovanni tells him.  
"Man he travelled all the way up here?" Luchino remarks.  
Elia looks teasingly at Martino. "You must have some powerful dick if he took an hour trainride all the way out here on 2 texts."  
Martino wacks him and stands up. "Alright everyone out out out!" He starts shoving Elia and Luchino out the door.  
"What? Are we supposed to just sleep on the beach?" Elia asks.  
"I dont know! Come back in a few hours!" Martino replies.  
Elia turns when he gets to the back door with Giovanni and Luchino. "Are you guys gonna do it?" He teases.  
Martino makes a face and shuts the door in his face. A second knock.  
Martino's heart is in his throat as he slowly shuffles to the door.  
He looks throught the door viewer. It is indeed Niccolo. The boy is standing on the porch, illuminated by the singular porch light. Martino takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
Niccolo is standing there in all his glory. Martino lets out a breath in awe. He wants to scold him. Wants to demand why he did what he did and how could he have done what he did. How much pain he had caused him. But this all takes a back seat as all Martino does is want to grab him and kiss him.  
"Hi." Niccolo says.  
"Ciao." Martino replies as coldly as he can muster.  
Niccolo looks down unsure. Martino has never seen the boy so insecure. But Niccolo pouting on the porch is too cute.  
He steps forward and plants a deep kiss on Niccolo.  
Niccolo smiles and steps into the kiss, stepping into the house.  
It isnt until they reach the bed room that they look at each other, a mutual reaffirming look to both make sure this is what they wanted.  
It is.  
Niccolo goes for Martino's lips again, all the while grabbing at his shirt, yanking it up and off before doing the same with his own. He then reaches for Martino's pants, pulling those as well and doing away with them before his own.  
Niccolo plants tender kisses down Martino's neck, slowly working his way down his stomach downward.  
In the morning, Martino awakes to find his side of the bed empty. He immediately sits up. He feels sick in the pit of his stomach. He shouldve known. It was too good to be true. He had let himself be used again and he would always be second to Maddelena. He gets up and puts on his shirt and boxers before going to open the bedroom door.  
He pads down the hallway to the living room.  
The whole house is eerily quite and empty.  
He looks down at the coffee table. Someone spilled salt or sugar all over it and wrote out the word "a zozzoni" on it. He rolls his eyes.  
Where were the boys?  
Just then, he hears some laughing and the boys come in through the back door, and unexpectedly- Niccolo is with them.  
They are all coughing and laughing as an aroma of weed permeats the room.  
"Marti!" Luchino greets enthusiastically, running up and hugging Martino.  
Niccolo then smiles and walks up to him and kissing him on the lips.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." He says before moving on to the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
Martino just stands there dumbfounded, confused as to what was going on, looking from Niccolo to his friends.  
Giovanni could tell he was confused.  
"Well, after you kicked us out, of course we had to come back eventually. And this morning we met Niccolo and we invited him to smoke with us while you were still sleeping." He explains.  
Okay that mades things make more sense.  
Martino goes over to Niccolo as the other boys take their sweet leisure on the couch to wait for breakfast.  
In as low a voice as he can, Martino asks "i thought you left."  
Niccolo pauses on the eggs he isScrambling to take Martino's hands in his.  
"I was just outside chatting with your friends." He says reassuringly.  
With a smile he goes back to cooking the eggs.  
Martino just stands there dumbfounded. "So you're not together with Maddelena anymore?"  
Niccolo pauses for a second before continuing the eggs. "No we arent even speaking to each other anymore." He says.  
Martino looks at him suspiciously. "Last time you said that, I saw you kissing a day later in the club."  
Niccolo pauses again, looking down for a long time.  
Martino realizes what he just said and how Niccolo is now just realizing everything. Martino had seen.  
Niccolo scoots the eggs off the burner and turns to Martino with a serious look on his face, almost sorrowful.  
He takes Martino's face in both of his hands and brings his forehead down to his.  
"You don't have to worry about that ever again. I promise." He says before leaning in to plant a tender kiss on his lips.  
Martino melts into the kiss.  
"Ive never felt like this before with anyone." Niccolo whispers.  
Martino smiles, his heart thumping in hus chest.  
Niccolo kisses his again, deeper this time. Except its quickly broken apart by a chorus of " a zozzoni!"  
They break apart to see the boy group laughing amongst themselves and wacking each other.  
Martino smiles and Niccolo laughes.


	5. F*ck Marco Covitti [NICOTINO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE (because honestly this is how I imagine Marco Covitti to be)  
> Also, some explanation, I'm just imagining that they may utilize this route in season 3 (something similar) as a justification for Edoardo getting in that fight in front of Eleonora (the one where William smashed the bottle over the Yakuza guy's head)

"Hey, Rametta." Martino heard a voice.  
The sun was setting as he had been leaving the school and heading to the bus stop after the radio.  
Martino debated whether to stop in his tracks because he felt he knew that voice- even without turning his head.  
He took a deep breath and turned around, making sure to maintain the coldest face he could muster.  
It was Marco Covitti in the flesh.  
"What is it, Covitti?" Martino asked, almost groaning.  
He then noticed how Marco was flanked by 5 of his friends.  
Martino gulped a little nervously.  
"Hows your relationship with Niccolò going?" Marco asked, sneering.  
Martino put on a forced smile. "Very good, in fact."  
Marco and his friend snickered amongst themselves as if they had an inside joke between them.  
Marco and his friends were now almost right in front of Martino. Too close for comfort.  
Martino went to step backwards to keep some distance but Marco grabbed his collar, keeping him rooted where he was.  
Martino stiffened.  
"So how does it feel when one takes it up the ass we were wondering." Marco joked, smirking.  
Martino composed himself, shooting a smirk back. "Why? You guys wanted to try it amongst yourselves?"  
Marco turned red and what happened next happened all too fast.  
All Martino knew next was the pain in his right eye and then a pang to his gut.  
He keeled over, hitting the pavement, feeling one more kick to the head before he heard a bunch of shouting and footsteps running away.  
Martino laid there with his eyes shut, partly out shielding himself from anymore attacks to the face if they were to come and partly because his eye hurt too much to open anyways.  
New footsteps came at him from another direction.  
Martino tensed up before arms came around him, pulling him into a chest and fingers stroking his hair. He felt another hand on his leg.  
"Marti!" It was Niccolò.  
Martino managed to crack open his good eye. The other one seemed too swollen shut to be opened.  
The first thing he was was Giovanni crouching down in front of him, his hand on his leg and his eyes filled with worry.  
He then looked up to see Niccolò who had him curled into his chest, and tears in his eyes.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, his voice strained.  
"I don't know. They just came up and started saying some homophobic shit and attacked me. Then you guys showed up." Martino croaked.  
He moved to get up, then feeling the pain in his stomach. He clutched Niccolò who helped him up, taking his arms around him as if Marco and his gang was going to come back.  
Just then Elia and Luca came up, out of breath.  
"We couldn't catch them." Elia said breathlessly.  
"It's okay we will get them." Giovanni reassured.  
Martino leaned into Niccolò. "Guys, no I don't want to start anything."  
"Martino, they started it. Plus you would do the same for any of us." Giovanni told him.  
Martino opened his mouth to say something but bit his lip, having nothing. Giovanni was right. He would've done the same if it were any of them.

"Um, Edoardo. Can we talk to you for a second?" Giovanni inquired, approaching the tall curly-haired man who was standing outside the school talking and laughing with his group.  
Edoardo turned around, confused. He knew who these boys were but never spoken to them. He knew that Giovanni was Eva's ex. And that was about it. He also recognized Niccolò because who didnt know the famous couple Niccolò and Martino after it was the most talked about thing for weeks.  
"Um...sure?"  
He listened to them explain the situation and how Marco attacked Martino.  
Edoardo noticed Niccolò's face was full of anger- a need for some sort of justice.  
He didn't know them personally. But he knew Martino was friends with Eleonora and her friends. He also knew that Eleonora's brother was also gay and he would beat anyone up that messed with him as well.  
He guessed it just made sense to do what was right and that was how he found himself agreeing with them and agreeing to help out.  
The boys thanked him and exchanged numbers to work out the logistics later.  
Once they left, Edoardo turned back to his own friends. They looked at him as if Expectant sheep. "Are we really doing this?" One of them asked.  
"Dont tell me you're a homophobic piece of shit too?" Federico said with a brow raised.  
"No, no. I agree its wrong what Marco did but- are we really getting involved in this fight?"  
Edoardo looked around the group. "Are we gonna let these guys walk around like they own the place?" He asked, trying to appeal to them with something more than just good morals.  
Everyone seemed to agree- Marco Covitti and his gang needed to be curtailed.

The text came later when everyone least expected it. Federico recieved the text from Giovanni during one of their house parties. Apparently the boys were on their way to the house party and spotted Marco and company on their way there as well.  
Federico pulled Edoardo aside from his conversation and whispered in his ear the news.  
Edoardo paused for a minute, looking at the seriousness in Federico's expression and then he glanced back at Eleonora who was still being trapped in a conversation with some guy but looked steadily back at him.  
He huffed and made his decision. He nodded at Federico who promptly went to alert the rest of their friends and they headed out to the yard to meet Marco Covitti.  
As they entered the yard, Giovanni, Elia, Luca, Martino and Niccolò were already there, expectantly. Marco and his friends appeared within seconds, clearly confused when they happened upon the yard.  
"Hey, Edoardo whats with the scene?" Marco said, keeping himself sounding casual.  
"Marco, your friends and you arent welcome here." Edoardo responded.  
Marco laughed. "Are you sucking up to these f*gs now? Wow, I didn't take you for a one but I guess it doesnt surprise me with that hair."  
Edoardo could hear his friends behind him getting restless.  
He stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"If you want to keep saying things you'll regret, keep going. But I guess being the vile human being you are, you will want to keep going." He said cooly.  
Marco turned red and marched up to him, closing the gap.  
Both sides moved on the ready.  
Everyone who was in the house had poured out onto the porch, the party long forgotten.  
Martino tried to step in to cool things down but Niccolò put his arms around him, pulling him away from the impending fight that everyone could see was coming.  
Nobody could hear what the final straw had been but Marco socked Federico in the face, leading to absolute chaos and pandemonium. Edoardo grabbed Marco buy his collar and gave back what Federico had recieved.  
By then both sides had begun an all out brawl in the yard.  
It was so much chaos that barely anyone noticed when Eleonora had slipped away, grabbing her coat from inside and going home.


	6. Drunk Isak and Friends [EVAK]

"Please text Even and tell him to come pick you up." Mahdi said for what seemed like the 100th time.  
It took all 3 of the guys to hold Isak up from falling over in his drunken state.  
They had already been kicked out of one bar because Isak collapsed onto the floor, whacking his forehead onto a table on the way down and then making a mess by throwing up all over the floor when the boys tried helping him up.  
Needless to say- they can never go back there as long as they live.  
"Someone please call Even." Mahdi said again, exasperated.  
They all collapsed onto the edge of the sidewalk, but keeping Isak upright so he wouldnt choke or anything if he needed to throw up again. Which he did.  
Magnus pulled out his phone and called.  
"Hello?" Even's voice on the other side of the phone was groggy, like he had been woken up.  
"Hey uhhh its Magnus and uhhhhh we need you to come pick up Isak cause uhhhhh he is really really drunk." Magnus explained hesitantly.  
"What? Is he okay?" Even now sounded wide awake. Magnus could hear shuffling and rustling in the background as Even was getting ready.  
He looked over to a plastered Isak who had a large bump forming on his head and throwing up probably yesterday's meals onto the street. "Uhhhh yea yea he's okay." Magnus replied.  
"Okay send me your location I'm coming to get him." Even said and hung up.  
For the next 15 minutes, the boys took care of Isak, trying to feed him water but the boy couldnt hold anything down.  
"You shouldnt of made him drink all that beer!" Jonas scolded Magnus.  
Magnus threw up his hands in innocence. "Hey he lost fair and square so he had to drink it."  
Just then Even appeared from around the corner and seeing Isak's state, he rushed over.  
He bent over in front of Isak, trying to lift the half-unconcious boy's head and to open his eyes. Even noticed the bump on his head.  
"Okay what happened??" He questioned.  
"Well he got really drunk and banged his head on a table when he fell over." Magnus explained.  
"Oh baby." Even said worryingly, cupping Isak's face.  
As if he were listening and that was his cue, Isak openned his eyes sleepily and smiled drunkenly.  
"Evi." He slurred.  
Even's eyebrows furrowed with worry and he scooped Isak up with ease.  
"Thanks guys, I can take it from here." He assured them.  
The guys nodded and Even walked all the way to their apartment carrying Isak.  
Once they were home, he laid him on the bed and took off his shoes, then his pants and shirt before tucking him under the covers.


	7. The Boy Who Was Afraid of the Dark [ELU]

Just then the power went out.  
Lucas stopped following after Eliott in the gym. The game wasn't fun anymore. Eliott had convinced him that sneaking into the school at night would be fine- but of course when Lucas agreed to follow him, he didn't think about the possibility that the school would shut off its power at some point. Now it felt stupid that he hadn't thought of that prior.  
Eliott noticed quickly that Lucas had stopped after he heard an absence of footsteps following behind him. He stopped and turned around.  
In the darkness he could make out Lucas standing there.  
"Lucas?" He called out in a whisper-shout of sorts.  
Lucas didn't reply so Eliott walked back so he was within 3 feet of him.  
He could see in the dark now that Lucas' eyes were shut, his fists clamped and his nose scrunched up.  
"Lucas, are you okay?" He asked again, softly.  
"Yea yea I'm fine." Lucas replied, his voice noticeably shaky.  
Eliott took a step forward. 2 feet apart.  
"Lucas are you afraid of the dark?" He asked, a little teasingly.  
Lucas left out a snort, but it sounded sarcastic and forced. "Im a 16 year old man, Eliott." He refutted, even though it was quite obvious that he was deflecting.  
Eliott stepped forward again. 1 foot apart.  
"Lucas, you can open your eyes." He whispered.  
Lucas fell silent. He could hear how close Eliott was. He didn't know if he even wanted to open his eyes as he was scared of what he would see if he did. Eliott's intense eyes staring back at him in the dark. An imagined playful smirk at Lucas' predicament.  
He heard another step, then hot breath on his lips which parted instinctively whether he meant to or not.  
"Lucas." Lucas couldntve been sure if he had heard his name whispered or not before his eyes fluttered open to see Eliott right there in front of his face, waiting, as if for permission.  
Lucas didn't know whether he should nod or give him some clear sign. He hoped his silence and lack of moving away would be as he knew he didn't have the courage to be the first one to act.  
Thankfully, he didn't have to worry to long as Eliott's lips pressed against his, finding his lips in the dark. They were soft and gentle. Lucas took in a sharp breath of air, partly out of shock and partly out of relief. It felt like a sigh that was long over due- a release of something that had been built and culminated over years.  
It took a few seconds for Lucas to respond back, reassuring Eliott that this is what he wants.


	8. Good Morning [NICOTINO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how I usually end up writing these short drabbles is I end up listening to a song which gives me inspiration and I will listen to it as I write something. I feel like I should put down the songs for anyone that would love to listen to them so here is the song that inspired this one! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6IuAsyxFSs

Niccolò wakes up, his eyes fluttering open to see a sight for sore eyes. He missed waking up to this the past 3 weeks. He went on vacation with his parents and usually he had fun but this time it was just painful being away from the love of his life for that long. He promised next time he would bring Martino with him.  
He looked at the boy next to him, sleeping still facing him, arms curled up near his head and mouth slightly open, breathing softly.  
Niccolò couldn't help but smile to himself a little. He always couldn't believe how lucky he was. That he got to wake up to this.  
He heard Mamma Rametta getting up for the morning, padding down the hallway before hearing the sounds of coffee being made.  
It was just all felt so homey.  
"Why are you smiling so much?" A groggy voice mumbled.  
Niccolò had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadnt realized the boy had woken up.  
Martino put his hand around his waist, pulling him closer till their noses were touching, foreheads together.  
Niccolò's heart jumped. He smiled his toothy smile. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."  
Martino's eyes opened, looking directly into Niccolò's. "Funny, I was just thinking to myself how lucky I was." He remarked.  
Martino leaned in, kissing Niccolò, ignoring the fact that neither boy had brushed their teeth yet. The kiss was soft and slow at first but then gathered agency.  
Niccolò rolled on top of Martino, putting his hands up his shirt, feeling his warmth.  
However, the sound of clashing plates in the kitchen reminded them of who was there in the house with them and they broke up the moment.  
Niccolò stayed perched on top of Martino however, rested his chin on top of his hands that were placed on Martino's chest. Martino looked down at Niccolò, smiling.  
"What?" He giggled.  
Niccolò reached out, tapping Martino's two front teeth. "I feel like I never tell you how much I love your teeth." He said.  
Martino's eyebrows arched. "Really? My teeth?" He repeated, doubtful.  
Niccolò nodded. "They're cute. Like a rabbits teeth."  
Martino blew a rasberry "Im not like a rabbit." He pouted.  
Niccolò crawled back up to his face. "I like rabbits though." He said cheekily, pulling Martino's face up for a kiss again.  
Just then the sound of the door opening made both of them jump, with Niccolò having to catch himself from rolling off the bed entirely.  
"Ma!" Martino exclaimed, hoisting up the sheets to his chin, turning red with embarrassment.  
Mamma Rametta just continued over to his window, opening the blinds.  
"Its not like I havent seen you two all lovey dovey before. Plus its time to get up! Its already past 10! And I made breakfast." She carried on happily.  
Once she returned to the door, she turned back around, paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Are you getting up?" She asked, expectantly.  
"Mamma, yes. Please go so we can get dressed." Martino huffed, still embarrassed.  
"Im coming back in 5 minutes if I dont hear movement." And with that she shut the door.  
Martino and Niccolò both collapsed back onto the bed next to each other, feeling both out of breath.  
"Oh my god I cant believe she did that." Martino said, almost to himself.


	9. Don't Tell Him [ELU]

"Guys you can't tell Lucas" Eliott pleaded with the gang.  
They all nodded collectively.  
"But won't he be suspicious?" Basile wondered.  
"Yeah if you fucking say something." Arthur scolded.  
"Hey, my lips are sealed- maybe YOU might say something."  
"Not likely." Arthur replied narrowing his eyes.  
Yann shook his head. "You guys are a mess." He then looked to Eliott. "Your secret is safe with us."  
Eliott looked at him thankful before Yann stiffened up, looking beyond him.  
Eliott whipped around to see Lucas standing behind him.  
"Lucas!" Eliott exclaimed, trying to act natural.  
Lucas looked up at him and to the group. "What secret?" He asked.  
Everyone went silent. Even Eliott didn't know what to say.  
"Well if we told you it wouldnt be a secret, now would it?" Basile said.  
Arthur and Yann glared at him hoping telepathically he would get the message to shut up.  
"What secret?" Lucas pouted, crossing his arms.  
Eliott leaned down, planting a kiss on his pouty lips and then began planting kisses all over Lucas' face playfully.  
Lucas started to giggle "stop stop!"  
"I agree." Basile said aloud.  
Yann and Arthur wacked him.

The next morning, Eliott had been sleeping over at Lucas'. They were curled up onto his bed, legs intertwined, Lucas' head tucked snuggly into Eliott's chest.  
Lucas' woke up groggily, looking up to see Eliott still sleeping, softly breathing.  
He smiled to himself, snuggling his head back into his chest.  
Eliott shifted, letting out a sigh.  
"Good morning." He mumbled sleepily.  
Lucas looked back up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.  
Eliott opened his eyes, looking down at him. He looked at him for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Its fine- its time to get up birthday boy."  
It took Lucas a second to remember. Oh yeah. It was his birthday. He had totally forgotten. How did he forget his own birthday.  
"Did you forget your own birthday?" Eliott asked, reading Lucas' bewilderment.  
"No..." Lucas replied, embarrassed to admit the fact.  
Eliott put on a fake pout. "Well if it isnt your birthday then who am I going to give this birthday kiss to?" He teased.  
Lucas laughed, climbing on top of him.  
"Its still mine." He asserted, grabbing both sides of Eliott's face and kissing him deeply.  
He felt Eliott's tongue on his lips, asking for entrance, which Lucas happily obliged.  
However as soon as he did, the door burst open.  
The two jumped apart.  
It was Mika who looked wild eyed.  
"Mika!" Lucas shouted, slightly pissed.  
"Oh its not a big deal- the bigger deal is whats in the living room right now!" Mika exclaimed.  
Lucas could feel Eliott tense up next to him. He looked at Eliott just in time to catch him trying to send eye messages towards Mika. He looked back to Mika who clearly didn't receive any of them.  
"Whats in the living room?" Lucas asked.  
"Who ordered a whole fucking piano?" Mika asked back.  
Lucas looked at him confused. "A what?"  
"Theres a piano in the living room, Lucas, and I dont know if it is some sort of joke because none of us obviously play piano but it was delivered by some guys this morning and its blocking the TV which is making Linn pissed."  
"Mika..." Eliott grumbled.  
Lucas looked at him. "Was this you?"  
Eliott looked at him at nodded. "It was supposed to be a birthday surprise." He said, looking at Mika.  
Mika threw both of his hands up in defense. "Well, how was I supposed to know?"  
Man, Eliott thought, I knew there was someone I missed in telling...  
Lucas climbed out of bed grabbed Eliott's hand, taking him with him.  
They bypassed Mika into the living room to see a piano smack dab in the middle of it. And not just any piano, it was a Williams Symphony Grand Piano. Lucas knew it right away because he had seen it in a music store window about a month ago when he was walking with Eliott.  
Lucas sat down at the bench, brushing the keys with his hand. He looked back at Eliott. "Eliott this is too much! I can't take this." He protested. This must've cost him at least €1000.  
Eliott bent over, wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck from behind.  
"Its your gift. The only repayment I ask is to play for me from time to time." He said.  
Lucas felt a smile creeping on his face as he looked down at the piano.  
"Happy birthday Lucas." He heard Eliott whisper next to his ear.


	10. First Meeting [ELU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is not really elu but kept thinking about how Mika and Lucas' meeting went and wrote this little drabble. Sorry I haven't posted much- I got a new phone and forgot to backup my stuff so all my drabbles I've written are gone. I'm lucky some of them are already posted here though! Also thank you for all the support <3

Mika came out of the club to get some fresh air. He never liked that club- it always smelled too much of cigarettes and piss, but his friends wanted to go to it tonight because it was half-priced drink night. It was still a bit chilly at night as the days were slowly turning into summer.  
Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his instagram casually, ignoring the muffled sounds of blasting music behind him and the bouncer giving him the side eye for loitering about.  
Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A teenager slumped over on the curbside next to the club, clearly wasted and alone. Mika hesitated but decided to intervene as the boy seemed to be underaged and may need help.  
He nudged his shoulder slightly with his hand. No response. The boy seemed completely lost within himself.  
Mika sat down next to him, jarring the boy's shoulder, finally earning a head turn in response.  
He recognized him instantly. It was the boy Manon thought was gay. Lucas. Seeming where he found him now, propped up in front of a gay bar, maybe she was right? Mika thought to himself.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Mika asked finally.  
Lucas nodded silently and went back to his drunk moping.  
"Do you need me to call you a cab?" Mika continued.  
Lucas' head lolled back. "I'm fine." He said, pinching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath.  
This didn't seem to work as the next second, Lucas opened his legs, vomiting on the sidewalk between them.  
Mika whacked his back, trying to help out but Lucas waved him off.  
"I'm fine, really." He managed to say between bouts of up chuck.  
Mika sighed. Lucas was clearly not okay and he felt he couldn't just leave him.  
"Let me take you home somehow. My car. A cab. Something."  
Lucas shook his head, wiping his mouth as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "I'm not going home." He said, guarded.  
Mika could tell there was something more behind this but that it wasn't his place to ask. He bit his lip, trying to think of what to do.  
"Well you are welcome at my place. I live with Manon. You know Manon right?"  
Lucas looked at him. Mika could tell for a second he was trying to piece together how Mika knew to bring up Manon, someone he knew, but then quickly waved it off in his drunken stupor.  
"Come on." Mika said, heaving him up off the sidewalk and holding onto the teen that looked as if he were about to tip over at any minute.  
Lucas was nodded in compliance. Anything was better than going home right now.


	11. Confined [ELU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already pre-posted this one on my tumblr (chaoticgoodandevil) but I kind of wanted to see how I could express my depression through using Eliott's perspective. This represents a specific time in my life where it was like this for over a month straight. Unfortunately, I didn't have a Lucas but Eliott has his Lucas and I couldn't bear to ever write something without a hopeful/happy ending! I hope this helps maybe understand what it is like when you are in that state of mind and how hard it is to grapple with it. Enjoy!~  
> The song I used for this drabble: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oo98QONhbw

It was the fifth day Eliott had woken up like this. Or was it the seventh? He didn't know nor bothered to care. Opening his eyes seemed like an achievement in its own but he didn't have the will nor energy to celebrate it. Was it even worth it to wake up today?  
He woke up to an empty bed, Lucas already gone to school which he was secretly glad about and guilty for feeling that way. Truth is, he just wanted to be left alone. He heaved himself up out of bed to go to the bathroom, nibbled on some toast, and then crawled back into bed. He was exhausted from doing this much, even laying in bed felt exhausting- like it took years off of his life just to do it. He didn't have the energy even to lay in bed, and he curled up on his side into a ball in frustration at his head for feeling this way. He wished he could will it away. He felt trapped, like drowning underwater with no way out. No matter how much he clawed, it wouldn't make a difference in the slightest. This frustrated him more, making him shift in bed, flipping his dead weight of a body the other way in annoyance.  
If he could snap his fingers and will himself out of existence he would do it. Any other way seemed too exhausting to be messed with.  
He threw the covers over his head, shutting his eyes to try to sleep another day away. He didn't know how much time had passed but he suddenly heard the door crack open.  
He didn't look but he knew it was Lucas coming home from school. Must've been close to 6pm he figured. Eliott further cocooned himself, half-worried Lucas would try to talk to him and half-annoyed Lucas was there in the first place when Eliott wanted to be alone- even though this was Lucas' room.  
After five minutes of shuffling around, stuff moving irritatingly, the door opened and shut- silence.  
Eliott felt a sense of relax wash over him, mixed with the guilt for feeling as such.  
The door didn't open again until way later, making Eliott tense up again.  
The bed next to him dipped and the covers lifted up, arms snaking around his waist as a cheek rested against his back.  
Eliott breathed in sharply at the contact, taking a minute to calm himself, he realized this wasn't all bad. As long as they didn't have to talk. And they didn't. Soon, he heard the soft breathing of Lucas signaling he had fallen asleep. A small smile tugged at the corner of Eliott's lips.


	12. I'm Here [NICOTINO]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a continuation of the scene from the party. Needed to write something to make things better again for Martino! Enjoy~  
> Song used for this drabble: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbb316gp78A

Martino was shaken, shaking his head at Elia who asked if he was okay, raising his hand to his cheek.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved off, unconvincingly.  
Niccolò approached then with Sofi, confused at what had happened. He had seen the guy talking to Martino and Giovanni jumping in with the fight happening. He hadn't heard what the guy had said to Martino but it didn't take a genius to make the guess.  
"Marti?" Niccolò breathed and Martino immediately threw his arms around him.  
The contact felt grounding to him as he let out a deep shaky sigh into Niccolò's shoulder.  
"What happened?" Niccolò asked softly, placing a hand on the back of Martino's neck to comfort him.  
"Those guys were calling Martino by the f word." Giovanni explained to him from behind Martino, still stretching his sore shoulder out.  
Niccolò hugged Martino back tighter, as if to shield him more. He buried his face into his neck.  
"Oh my god." Was all he managed to say.  
After a minute he pulled back, cupping Martino's face which was ashen and still shocked.  
"Everything is okay now." Niccolò said, trying to reassure him.  
It was a sort of hollow reassurance though, as both of them knew that this wasn't the first nor the last time this would happen. It would happen again and again and it wasn't okay.  
So Niccolò offered something else. "I'm here." He told him.  
Martino's face softened a bit, nodding.  
They turned to their friends who were talking amongst themselves, deciding whether to stay or to bounce.  
Niccolò took Martino's hand in his. "I'm going to take Martino home if you guys want to stay." He said.  
"Nah, its okay. We were thinking of leaving and going to Gio's to play some FIFA if you guys want to come." Elia offered.  
"Also, we were gonna steal some of the beers on the way out to make it all worthwhile." Luchino piped in with a grin.  
Niccolò chuckled before squeezing Martino's hand, looking at him to see what he wanted to do. Martino looked back at him, a soft grin forming on his face. "We can't turn down free beer and FIFA." He said.  
"Good, I'll get the beers!" Luchino cheered before slipping into the crowd to begin his beer heist.


End file.
